1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmissive display device and a method for driving the transmissive display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a transmissive display device including an organic electroluminescence (EL) element and a method for driving the transmissive display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has been actively researched and developed. In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light can be emitted from the light-emitting organic compound.
A display device is one of light-emitting devices including an organic EL element. As such a display device, a display device employing a simple matrix mode (also referred to as a passive matrix mode) or an active matrix mode has been known. An organic EL element, which is a self-light-emitting element that can be formed in a film shape, does not need a backlight which is required in a liquid crystal display device and the like, resulting in a thin lightweight high-contrast display device that can be driven with lower power. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a display device including an organic EL element.
In recent years, various kinds of display devices have been required. As an example, there are display devices having see-through capabilities with which the opposite side of a display portion, which has a light-transmitting property, can be seen. Such display devices having see-through capabilities are expected to have various applications to uses such as windshields on vehicles, windows of architectural structures such as houses and buildings, and glass for show windows and showcases of stores; mobile information terminals such as cellular phones and tablet terminals; wearable displays such as head mounted displays; or head-up displays used for planes and the like.